


The great dragon

by Ggukiehub



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bottom Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Dragon Hwang Hyunjin, Felix is a siren, Lee felix pregnant :), M/M, Mpreg, Power Bottom Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Top Han Jisung | Han, Top Hwang Hyunjin, Vampire Han Jisung | Han, Vampire Lee Felix (Stray Kids), felix is half siren and half vampire, felix is his wife/husband??, vampire couple, vampire king Han jisung
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:33:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28844625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ggukiehub/pseuds/Ggukiehub
Summary: Was revenge supposed to end up with feelings and a baby?
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	The great dragon

**Author's Note:**

> Things to know before reading -
> 
> Jisung is the son of the Vampire king ( king of all vamps) 
> 
> Hyunjin: son of the dragon king 
> 
> Felix: son of the siren king but is half vampire (his mother is a vampire) 
> 
> THE SIRENS AND VAMPS ARE ON GOOD TERMS!!

The dragons and Vampires have always hated each other. Never getting along for even a second or even agreeing on simple things.

Till this day, not one dragon or vampire have gotten along.

  
  


Han Jisung was the first son out of 23 siblings. Automatically giving him the next one to be named king when his father decides to step down. Which he hopes is never.

He was a talented child growing up. Even killing being his second nature.

His father, Jerico, being fond of his first born. Alway taking him out on “adventures” to small villages to slaughter them.

Not an exact way to bond with a child but Jisung really liked it.

Liked hearing the screams of the people, liked the way blood was shed on the floor, and liked the way they begged to live.   
  


Such idiots. 

He liked telling them,“okay, I’ll let you live.” Seeing a glint of hope in there eyes before laughing like a lunatic.   
  


Humans really are so stupid.

They already were greedy, cocky, and bitches. They deserved all the suffering in this world. He hated those animals so much. 

Or that’s what he used to think.   
  


When he met Lee Felix everything changed for him. His life style, thinking, and personality. It all changed from one _pretty_ boy. 

He remembers and cherishes that day. Always thinking about it nonstop. That day runs in his head everyday like a movie on repeat that he’s never allowed to turn off. 

  
  


They had met when Jisung went on another hunt for a village. This time he had found the perfect one.

Childern were playing outside, woman cooking, men building, and elders sitting around a fountain.   
  


It looked so happy, he needed to obliterate it. He itched to slaughter each one, but he needed to wait.

Night time was always the best.

So, he waited. Killing a few bunny and deers to pass the time and then it was finally time.

The moonlight shined down on the village like a sacred jewel.   
  
_What a shame, it was a pretty village._ He thought as he walked closer.   
  


His brown eyes fading into scarlet red, fangs growing into sharp blades.   
  
  


He was so excited, so _fucking_ excited.

  
As he got to the middle he saw a dark shadow emerge from the darkness forming into a figure.   
  


_“Who the fuck are you?”_ Jisung spat out. 

Not receiving an answer, Jisung sent a knife flying towards the shadow by just a bend of a finger.

Naive, he thought it would kill it and just as he was about to walk away, to continue his day, he saw the knife go right through it.

In a blink of an eye the shadow was at the side of Jisung, red eyes making eye contact as it engulfed him.   
  


A vampire, not an ordinary one at that.   
  


Opening his eyes. Where was he? He was in a different place. Far away from the village. 

Was he on a mountain?   
  


_“where the hell did you take me? I’m gonna fucking kill you! You son of a bit-“_ As he turned around, there at the cliff, was a boy.

The moonlight shone down on him making his honey skin glow. He was wearing a white long sleeve blouse with frizzles at the end of the sleeves, vneck, and black trousers.   
  


The man was _pretty._ The prettiest person he has even seen in his 986 years of living he has never landed his eyes on someone THIS beautiful. 

Jisung didn’t think he was staring that hard until the boy laughed, _“Why are you staring and close your mouth before a bug flies in there.”_

The prince closed his mouth quickly as shock ran all over his body. _How can such a pretty boy have such a deep voice?_   
  


Shit. He needs to stop drooling over some dude he just met after all he basically kidnapped him. Took his kills too, but he just looks so pretty.   
  


It’s a bummer he couldn’t sleep with him before killing him. He has such a pretty face and it’ll all go to waste. 

_“What a bummer, babe, you’re pretty, but it’s going to wast since I’m gonna kill you.”_ laughed out Jisung as he walked to the boy, letting his features come out.

 _”Who said I’m the one who will die? Don’t be stuck up now, baby, after all you’re not the only one who comes from royal blood.”  
_  
Stopping in his tracks he tilted his head giving Felix a questionable look.   
  


_“What? Are you—,”_ he stopped midway, “ _a siren?”  
_

A smirk grew on the boys face resembling pure evil it self.   
  


Sirens were bad. Probably worse that Vampires even 10x stronger then them. When the vampires and sirens had went to battle the vamps had triple the casualties.   
  


That happened thousands of years ago and it still haunts people till this day. 

The only reason the war ended was that the current siren king fell in love with a vampire which she also did too fall in love.  
  


She had stopped the war by loving the siren king because of this they had come to an agreement to not fight anymore.

Sirens sang to hypnotize people to make them do what they want. Many vampires turned against one another because of that.   
  


On top of that they had some sort of power that only one person has until they die which it will be passed down to another.   
  


To top that they were so _nice_. Always wanting to help for no damn reason. It made Jisung want to throw up.   
  


They might have slaughtered millions of people, but were so kind. There kindness covering up the things they did what’s even worse it that they love all species including humans.

Always wanting to protect them because they had no strength in anything. So dull that you could throw a rock at them without them even noticing.   
  


It was one of his favourite things to do when he was just a child but then the siren HAD to help those hopeless cases.   
  


Jisung HATES siren and HATES humans. His father might have done a deal with them but that won’t stop Jisung from having the prince as a torture pet. 

  
Jisung wasn’t gonna back down now. The boy might be from a tough clan but that doesn’t mean shit in his book. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> MY WRITING IS SO BAD 💀💀💀💀
> 
> and idk if this is gonna have multiple chapters??? I just write random things that come to my head lol 😂 I might add a few more, but I really don’t know. Anyway, my writing isn’t the best either 💆🏽♀️ btwwwwwww I’m trying to improve my writing so sorry if this is bad or it seems a little rushed!!! My nct book is what I’m still working on!!


End file.
